The present invention generally relates to techniques for determining actions to perform and more specifically to techniques for using recorded information and portions of a source document to determine actions to perform.
Presentations are a powerful tool for presenting information to participants. During the presentation, slides from a source document are outputted and displayed while a presenter may describe or provide explanation for the outputted slides. At certain points during the presentation, certain actions may be desired. For example, a participant may want to view a translated slide of the outputted slide. Conventionally, in order to view the translated slide, a participant must recognize that a certain slide has been outputted and then manually initiate a translation program to translate the outputted slide or manually retrieve a pre-translated slide that corresponds to the outputted slide.
In addition to the above action, other actions may be desired, such as notifying participants that a presentation has started when a first slide in a source document is outputted and displayed. Also, different actions may be desired when different slides are outputted and displayed. For example, a video may be played or an e-mail may be sent when a certain slide is outputted. Conventionally, these actions are performed manually.
Accordingly, there is a need for automated techniques for determining actions to perform based on recorded information of an outputted slide from a source document.